Ed City
Ed City is a movie created by AKA Studios. Ed City is set in the city of Peach Creek, renamed Sin City because of the high levels of crime. The three protagonists are Double D, Ed, and Eddy, each with their own story and backgrounds, as they wreak chaos in the city. Many other characters are introduced as the stories unfold. Some even team, some will track each other down. Here, all hell breaks loose in Sin City.. Characters Ed: Ed is one of the main protagonists in Ed City. He was born in the projects, but moved to the cul-de-sac when he was only 2 months old. Crime was abundant in the cul-de-sac, and he learned to carry a knife with him always. He once had gotten into a fight with two gang members and won single handedly, killing both. In the present, he moves back to the projects and joins the army at age 20. He comes back from an unknown war (probably thr First Iraq war). Any girl he wanted to sweet talk would always run or turn him away, as he is heavily scarred and not very attractive. One night, a girl he only knows as Silver offers herself to him and dies after having sex with him, although he wasn't the murderer. Framed for her death, he nows stops at nothing at revenge for the death of the person who was nice enough to care for him. Abilities: Ed is a brutal fighter, as he had taken up bare knuckle boxing. Everyone calls him Slugger, as he was a heavy hitter but wasn't as agile. He is also very skilled in guns, as his time in the army had trained him to fight. He is also known to be very good at sensing his surroundings, making him a very formidable fighter. Age: 32 Appearances: The Hard GoodEd, An Ed to Kill For, Silent Ed, Just another Saturday Ed Double D: Double D was one of the main protagonists in Ed City. He was born in the cul-de-sac, and met both Ed and Eddy after he had gotten into a fight with two older boys but Ed and Eddy had stepped in to help him. He came from a rich family, but as smart as he was, he was a troublemaker, getting in and out of juvey and getting into fights at school. His parents had then decided to put him in a police academy for troubled youths and came back a changed young man. At age 21, he joined the Peach Creek Police Department but never knew about the corruption. He finally discovered the truth after he decided to go after a case involving the kidnap of prepubescent girls. His partner tried to dissuade him (as he was accepting bribes from the mayor of Peach Creek, whose son was the perpetrator) but double d answers by punching him, knocking him out. He tracks down the rapist, who has his guards try and distract him as he runs away. As he finishes off the guards, he punishes the rapist by shooting off his ear, hand and genitals. But his partner comes up behind him and starts to shoot Double D, trying to help the wounded man escape. He almost succumbs to his injuries, but heals and goes to prison for life. Now, he has to try and find Nancy, the girl he had saved, after she had disappeared without a trace. Age: 30 Abilities: Double D is strong but not as strong as Ed. He has muscles and abs, making him pretty toned. He knows how to handle himself in a fight, taking up Krav Maga and kickboxing. He never uses brute strength in a fight, but uses technique to take people out. Because he is a police detective, he is skilled in using weapons. His favorite weapon is a .357 Magnum revolver, capable of killing a rhino. Appearances: That Yellow Ed Eddy: Eddy is a main protagonist in Ed City. He too was born in the cul-de-sac, like Double D and met Ed when they were just 4 years old. He too was a juvenile delinquent, getting into fights and stealing things like money and BB guns. He lived in the cul-de-sac with the other Eds, and was more prone to getting into trouble, so everyonne called him "Troublemaker". At age 17, he was sent to court for armed robbery, but since he was a minor, he was sent to juvey instead of prison. After that, his relationship with Double D died permanently, and they never spoke to each other again. Now, he lives in the older part of the city, home to many prostitutes and his lover, nazz a.k.a 'Sunshine'. He helps the girls in many ways, from guns to clients. Now, he lives in an apartment, fighting his rival, corrupt cop Kevin a.k.a Jack Rafferty. Age:31 Abilities: eddy is a very good fighter, as he can stand against four buff guys on his own. He never teams up, but he did once with Ed. He too is very good with guns, and can melee with them with ease. He took up kickboxing before, but now he says he developed his own 'streetfighting'. He is also able to jump from a multistory building without taking anu damage too. ﻿ Category:Movies Category:Graphic novel